Under One Roof
by neila cross
Summary: It was a match made in heaven for Troy and Sharpay. But how long will it last between two bitter rivals turned stepsisters? Can the family withstand the force that will drive them apart and stay under one roof?
1. Chapter 1

**Under One roof**

**Chapter one**

_**Rivals for Life**_

It was dawn and a bit of mist was still hanging around Venice Beach. The sun wasn't up yet and everything was still quiet – everyone trying to grasp what was left of their sleep before coming to life and filling the streets creating the hustle and bustle that will last all throughout the day.

At exactly 0530 the deejay started blabbing and the figure covered by purple sheets of her canopy bed started to move. A fluff of gold hair suddenly emerged from the top of the covers immediately followed by a goddess-like face whose sleepy expression never took away her ethereal beauty. She snapped open her crystal blue eyes, scrunching her eyebrows and pouted a bit before reaching out a perfectly manicured hand towards her alarm and shutting it off.

She stood up and walked towards the bay windows admiring the orange and violet hues starting off in the horizon while she did a little warm-up stretching before going back to her bed and fixing it up after which she dressed herself up for a morning jog. Putting on her Nike running shoes, Ashley Mikaela Evans-Adams crept downstairs, unlocked the backdoor of the beach house and started running along the coast just as the sun started to rise.

An hour later, she returned and stepped inside her home and inhaled the intoxicating aroma of dark chocolate being melted and mixed with the pancake batter now being poured into the pan and cooked to perfection by her mother.

She made a beeline into the kitchen to grab a plate and a stack of pancakes but before she could get away with it, her mother raised an eyebrow at her obviously disapproving of the way she showed up for breakfast: sweaty and with sand covered shoes.

Ashley, hungry as a lion but knowing that she won't get to eat if she gripes, did a little pout and made her eyes as puppy-like as possible. Her mother shook her head.

"I told you Ash; take a shower before you come down here. Now, up!" Sharpay scolded her daughter and listened to her groan and stomp her way into her room. She rolled her eyes and continued preparing breakfast. She knew that her daughter was hungry but rules were rules. The only time Ashley was able to get away with eating before a shower was when her husband was alive.

Roger Adams spoiled his daughter silly and smothered her with so much love – her and her mother both. Sharpay missed her husband who passed away two years ago in a tragic car accident.

"Mom I am so famished! Why can't I eat first before I shower?" Ashley grumbled reentering the kitchen wearing a cute pink top with a black leather skirt and Ugg boots. She had her hair in a side ponytail and was waving around her new Chanel sunglasses.

"Because it helps you in discipline and it lessens the sand Mrs. Jones vacuums when she comes here." Sharpay explained exasperatedly turning off the stove and getting her own stack of pancakes along with a mug of coffee and sitting in front of her daughter.

"Mom, how disciplined can I get? I'm the drama club president and as a stage actress, I must have one hundred percent grip on myself before becoming loose onstage. I mean must I really starve to death right before I get to eat?" Ashley said in between her chewing.

"Did you starve to death?" her mother asked giving her daughter a wry look.

"Uhm… I'm dying?" Ashley tried making her mother roll her eyes again.

"Yes, yes you are." Sharpay said sarcastically smirking at her daughter's playful glare.

"Whatever," she said before drinking her milk, "So Mom – I am done and I'll be putting my plate on the sink. See you at dinner – please tell Johnny Depp I said hi!" Ashley called out while doing what she said she'd be doing.

"What!? I'll tell Johnny Depp you said he's hot?!" Sharpay called out making her daughter rush back to the kitchen her face flaming red.

"Mother I just opened the door – please don't announce it to the world – and… it was 'hi'," hissed her mortified daughter before creeping to the front door and looking left and right making sure that her secret was still safe and that her neighbors heard not a word.

Sharpay snorted and cleared her own plate and went to her room to prepare for work. She had a shooting on set today – with _Johnny Depp_ – and she didn't want to be late.

=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=

In another home, a family of three were still sleeping soundly until the youngest – namely Matthew David Bolton, aged 12, got up and looked at the time. It was 7 in the morning. The boy's eyes got wide before he rushed off to the master's bedroom in order to awaken his slumbering father.

Matthew entered the huge room and went straight to the bed where the sheets were carelessly thrown aside and a man clad in only his boxers was hugging a pillow very tightly to his chest. The boy rolled his eyes and poked the used-to-be chiseled torso of the man who calls himself their father.

"Dad its seven." Matthew said poking his father. The man just grumbled incoherently before turning.

"This is stupid." Matthew muttered before going into the en-suite bathroom and filling a glass with water. He crept back into the room and went straight to his father's bed before rolling his eyes and upturned the glass and dousing his father's face.

"Oh man! Water in my nose!" Troy yelled sitting up. He looked at his son's retreating back and then at the clock that said 7:10, "Damn…" he muttered before getting up and rushing to the bathroom. Ten minutes later he was in the kitchen making bacon and eggs for his son. Matthew glanced at the wall clock and noted that it was nearly 7:30.

"Dad, Val's not up yet." Matthew said while chewing his breakfast and Troy glanced at the clock.

"Why didn't you wake her?" Troy said before turning off the stove and heading to the staircase.

"She threatened to throw me out the window when I tried." Matthew called after him.

Troy entered his daughter's room and approached her bed. Valerie Anne Bolton was on her stomach snoring her nose off. Troy rolled his eyes and bodily picked up his sleeping daughter and threw her over his shoulder. He carried her, still snoring, all the way to her en-suite bathroom and placed her gently into the tub before setting the shower to cold and opening it to full blast.

He was just closing the shower curtains when his daughter's bloodcurdling scream as she thrashed around wildly trying to reset the knobs of her shower into a more suitable temperature.

"A thank you would be nice." Troy said and heard his daughter huff from within the tub.

"You're welcome…" he said before heading out and closing the door behind him.

Valerie entered the kitchen, her dark brown hair still wet, and started on her breakfast but not before kissing her father's cheek and ruffling her younger brother's hair. Troy glanced at her before going to back to his morning paper and drinking his coffee.

"Yes, no, no, yes, no and no," he said still engrossed at his paper. Valerie was frozen in her chair, her mouth opened as if she was to speak.

"But Daddy…" she whined after the initial shock had settled but it felt like speaking to nothing.

"Ugh fine! C'mon booger-face, let's go get you to school!" Valerie said in a sing-song voice making her brother scowl at her.

"Shut up Val." Matthew muttered before grabbing his backpack and heading out the front door. Valerie kissed her father's cheek before grabbing her keys and following her brother out of the house. The Bolton siblings entered the lightning silver Porsche that was Valerie's birthday gift from her father.

"What did Daddy tell you?" Val asked her brother starting up the car.

"Uhm: no, yes, no, no and no…" he answered looking crestfallen.

"Sad," she muttered before pulling away both sibling unaware that their father was watching them from the window. Troy chuckled and went back to his paper. He had a few hours to kill before meeting the Lakers and giving them a workout of a lifetime.

=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=

Marlborough School is a private school for girls. It is the home of the purple and white and the Mustang mascot. It is also the home of one of the biggest rivalries the school has ever seen.

On the athletics corner, Valerie Bolton, the most popular girl jockey of the school and on the arts corner, Ashley Adams, Marlborough's resident drama queen. Both known for being ferociously good on their chosen "fields," they had started a rivalry during their freshman year. It was rumored that both girls were crushing on Viktor Thorn, the Alpha Male of Harvard-Westlake School.

The guy then subsequently played both hearts and ended up being both their ex-boyfriends. From then on, the two girls harbored a deep-seated loathing on _him _and upon each other since he was dating them both at the same time.

It was the end of the day and the other students at Marlborough were wondering if some kind of miracle happened. For the whole day, Valerie Bolton and Ashley Evans did not raise their voices a notch. The two would usually spark a verbal sparring whenever they met in the hallways but so far, none had occurred.

Valerie walked along the hall twirling a basketball on her finger and joking with her friends. She hardly noticed the other girl heading in her direction. Ashley was reading a script given earlier that day. She was lead, as usual, and was very excited to know the flow of the story. Since the two were busy doing other things, they hardly noticed one of their classmates who stood between their closing distances.

Shelby was going to her locker when she dropped her bag so she bent down to pick it up. Unfortunately, Valerie and Ashley both looked up too late and Shelby was able to avoid them thus making them bump into each other. The whole hall became silent as a basketball bounced in one direction and a script fell on the floor.

"Watch where you're going Bolton – poor Shelby did the basketball hit you?" Ashley asked her classmate who shook her head and thanked her by flashing a brief smile before scurrying away.

"The question is, Adams, did your heavy book fall on her foot?" Valerie said calmly but glaring at her rival, her high cheeks angled in such a way that she looked really smug towering over the petite blond in front of her. Ashley cursed herself for not wearing heels today since her rival was taller than her by a good 4 inches.

"My 'heavy book' is called a script," she snapped bending down and picking it up holding it close to her chest, "But of course, you of all people should know that. But wait! I forgot you're a jock in female form. I'm sorry." Ashley said with a little pout.

"Just because I can play doesn't mean I have no brains." Valerie snapped feeling more insulted by the minute. She stood taller and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Is that so? Well, what do you know?" Ashley rolled her eyes and pushed her way past Valerie.

"None of your business Evans, I keep my business to myself!" her rival called out after her, "Especially when it involves _fluff _of other people," she muttered under her breath but she was heard Ashley went back.

"You hardly knew anything!" she hissed and Valerie snorted.

"What're you gonna do about it?" she teased and Ashley just scoffed.

"Nothing, I don't sink to such negative levels," she huffed when she heard a loud guffaw behind her. She spun dramatically and was about to speak when her script fell due to the external force of her spin and hit Valerie's foot. Valerie jumped yelped in pain and accidentally shoved Ashley who in turn thought that it was going to be more than shoving and raised her fist.

"Don't you ever shove me you bitch!" she yelled and punched Valerie square in the face. Valerie winced in pain but it was enough to anger her and she punched back. Ashley doubled over clutching her stomach but not before sending an uppercut which Valerie managed to avoid.

After rubbing their sore spots, the two glared at each other, teeth bared, fists raised…

World War III had begun.

Everyone was surprised at the fistfight which transgressed right after their argument. Before anyone could blink twice, Valerie and Ashley were rolling all over the floor punching and kicking each other.

"STOP!"

The sound of the principal's voice reverberated throughout the hall and Valerie and Ashley looked up to see Gary Mason's face looking down on both of them.

"Hi Sir…" Valerie said immediately standing up from Ashley wiping away the blood from her nose while her other hand was fumbling for the pocket in her jeans that held her handkerchief.

"What brings you here?" Ashley asked politely straightening herself up. She was sporting a bruise on her arms since all her efforts were spent trying to keep Valerie from hitting her gorgeous face.

"You both – to my office; pronto!" their principal yelled.

The crowd parted and watched as two of the most popular girls in the school were led away.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I've started a new story, yey me! lol Please tell me if you like it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Under One roof**

**Chapter two**

**Going Too Far**

Principal Gary Mason paced in front of the two girls. He was sick of their two-year bickering and was appalled when it reached the point where they used their fists and turned the hallway into a makeshift arena.

"Have you no shame?" he hissed banging his fists on his desk. The two girls glanced at each other before turning back to their principal.

"I have never seen such unruly behavior in my term here in Marlborough! Weren't you thought some class?! You are both juniors, ergo expected to act more mature than little five year olds fighting over a toy! And you are both leaders – aren't you ashamed of the example you just set out there?!" the principal took deep calming breaths, "Look, since this is the first time this happened, I'm going to excuse you; no suspension as of now but be warned, you're parents will know about this."

Valerie and Ashley both exited the principal's office without saying a word to each other. They headed off in different directions and acted like nothing happened.

=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=

Troy was watching over his team like a hawk until the assistant coach approached him holding his phone. He gave Troy an apologetic look before taking over for his temporary absence.

"Hello?" Troy said in an impatient voice.

"Mr. Bolton?" the unfamiliar yet authoritative voice asked on the other line.

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Principal Gary Mason – from Marlborough School. It's about Valerie Bolton…"

This was a call that no parent ever wanted to receive. Troy tried not to think of the worst as he waited with bated breath for the news to fall.

"She has been involved in a fistfight with another student and her unacceptable decorum is what I wanted to talk to you about…"

Troy said that he'll be there. Of all the things he was expecting, his daughter involved in a fistfight wasn't one of them. Valerie was the type who could argue with you to the end but never get physical. He asked his assistant to watch over until the end of training as he headed towards his daughter's school.

=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=

"You are the only woman I love… don't leave me." Johnny Depp's rusty yet suave voice held the desperation of a man about to be left by his woman and echoed around the studio. Sharpay looked up and caressed the man's rugged cheeks as she blinked back tears of hurt.

"I have to go… I have to," she whispered her lips trembling as the tears finally slid down her cheeks. Johnny held her closer to him burying his face in her blond locks.

"Oh my God…" he whispered and was about to continue his line when the two were interrupted by Sharpay's assistant, Edna, rushing towards them.

"Ms. Evans, a Principal Gary Mason for you – from Marlborough." Sharpay's eyes widened at the sound of her daughter's school and she pushed Johnny away immediately taking the phone. Johnny Depp just smiled, secretly relieved, since he was craving for doughnuts. At 63 years old, he was still on a roll but for some reason, his appetite grew, yet the audience still thought he was hot. In a corner, far away from the set, Sharpay tried to hold on to the phone which threatened to slip from her grip since she was worried about her daughter. Edna took the phone from her boss and put it on her ear.

"Hello?" she asked wondering what on earth happened to Ashley. She looked helplessly at Johnny who just shrugged and went to the buffet table. The director yelled 'cut' and watched Sharpay hurrying away giving her a thumbs-up indicating that he understood her situation.

"Ms. Evans?" an authoritative voice asked.

"Yes…"

"I'm sorry to interrupt what I am sure to be your shooting, but this is regarding your daughter, Ashley. She was involved in a fistfight with another student…"

Sharpay immediately assured the principal of her attendance and told the director that she had important matters to attend to. As she was about to leave, she looked over at Johnny who was busy eating a doughnut.

"Johnny, Ash says hi!" she called out.

"Tell her I said 'hi' too," he yelled after her with his mouth full.

=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=

Troy arrived first and was listening to the principal's briefing when Sharpay burst into the office looking very harassed and gave him a glare before sitting on the chair next to him. Troy studied her from the corner of his eye but retained his austere demeanor but the animosity he reserved throughout the whole drive was slowly ebbing away into a feeling of adoration. She was a beauty!

The principal observed the two parents and noted that the two have never seen each other before based from the coldness they showed each other.

"Ms. Evans, I am happy you could join us. This is Mr. Troy Bolton, coach of the LA Lakers – Mr. Bolton, Ms. Sharpay Evans." Gary Mason introduced the two and Troy couldn't help but feel a little giddy since he was meeting another Hollywood actress, he remembered her now – one that would really enamor him had the matters not been so serious, his ex-wife used to yak about her non-stop and he had watched some of her movies.

"So, as I was saying, your daughters have both made the hallway into an arena and this type of behavior is unacceptable in my school. We expect our girls to show the proper decorum at all times and fistfights of this sort is the first, as far as I remember. I am also aware that they have been having this rivalry for almost their entire highschool lives now and I want it to stop. This has finally gone too far and I am appealing to you both, to help me stop this." Gary looked at the parents who seemed shocked at the news.

"But… Valerie is not the type to pick fights. I mean she can really argue but a fistfight?" Troy reasoned not believing that his daughter would intentionally punch someone – not unless they deserve it.

"As she tried to explain a while ago, Ms. Evans intentionally let her script fall on her foot." Gary Mason explained glancing at Troy as did Sharpay.

"Well, Ashley hates physical violence and I doubt she'd _intentionally _hit _anyone _with _anything_." Sharpay defended her daughter as she looked pointedly at Troy.

"Okay, well my daughter can be tough when she needs to be but hitting other students – not happening in her lifetime." Troy frowned at Sharpay.

"But she just did," the principal supplied making Troy glare at him.

"Oh… uhm… then she didn't start it. Didn't you say her daughter did?" Troy stammered but still looked defensively at the principal and Sharpay.

"My daughter never starts a fight!" Sharpay exclaimed looking really offended. She sat up straighter than before and crossed her arms in front of her.

"Well my daughter never does either – unless you take away her five slices of pizza or the remote control when she's watching TV – but what does it matter?!" Troy half-yelled irritably.

"Ashley can't even squish a fly even if her life depended on it." Sharpay snapped giving Troy a death glare. The man squirmed under her glare but he didn't back down – that was a first.

"Well, I think I know now why my two students act the way they do around each other. Role models are huge influences." Gary Mason sarcastically said looking at the two glaring parents and effectively putting a stopper on their quarrel.

Troy seemed to snap back to reality and gave the principal a sheepish grin while Sharpay grinned shyly and placed a strand of golden hair behind her ear.

"Okay, well, please promise to help me the best way you can," the principal told them and dismissed the two from his office shaking his head.

The two hurriedly left the office after a hasty goodbye and when they were safely out of earshot, Sharpay turned to Troy ready to give the man a taste of her wrath. But before she could open her mouth to give him hell, he abruptly changed demeanor.

"Will you go out to dinner with me?" he asked excitedly and Sharpay's eyes widened as she wondered where in God's name did _that _come from?

"What?" was all she could come up with and the man coughed nervously as he ran his hand through his shaggy brown hair his blue eyes twinkling with amusement.

"What I mean is… uh… let's go… for coffee?" he attempted again looking unsure of what he just uttered but replacing it with a charming grin.

"I repeat what?" Sharpay snapped narrowing her eyes at him. She had guys, fans actually, hitting on her but the father of her daughter's rival? Weird much?

"To… discuss – about… our… daughters behavior." Troy stammered trying to rectify his first two mistakes. He gave the woman a lopsided grin hoping she would accept. It has been a while since he asked any woman out and this particular woman, who just happened to be his daughter's rival's mother, just might be _the one_.

He just spent a good ten minutes defending his daughter's honor in front of her and the spunk she showed just sparked something in him. He hadn't felt this way since he first met his ex-wife, Vivienne Woods.

"Uhm, I guess we could." Sharpay agreed and followed him to his car. She wasn't sure what he wanted but since they have to discuss their daughters, she felt that the sooner the better.

"I know just the place – just follow me." Troy said cheerfully before getting into his Bentley whilst Sharpay unsurely got into her Corvette.

=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=

A good half hour later, the two cars parked at Venice Beach. This secretly relieved Sharpay since she was still unsure of his sudden mood swing. She knew her house was just… a… hundred… miles away. They were on the _other end _of the beach.

Troy got out and walked towards her seemingly enjoying the place. It was full of people who weren't just tourists. There were some who played instruments on the sidewalk their hats or baskets waiting for coins or dollars just to get them through the day. There were ice cream vendors who sold a variety of flavors along with gypsy like men and women selling colorful clothes and jewelry and the place was just bustling with so much life Sharpay was so amazed she dab smack in the middle of it!

Men who looked like impoverished writers, poets, artists and the like littered the streets and seemingly unending lines of colorful little cafes and bookstores that lined the dusty street.

Sharpay was enthralled and she walked slower than usual trying to savor as much as she could. Her companion didn't seem to mind as he slowed his pace to match hers. She also couldn't help but notice that he looked like a little kid on his first trip to the toy store. Undoubtedly he wore the same expression Ashley did when she took her to Toys R Us for the first time.

"You know this place?" Sharpay asked turning to Troy.

"Yeah, used to go here when I was younger – it's called the Boho Republic – though not officially," he explained like a teacher educating his star pupil on something really important.

"Boho? Like bohemian or something?" Sharpay clarified and he nodded before stopping and pointing to a little building at the end.

"Yeah, I was all for the 'free spirit' thing, y'know?" he told her with a wide grin and she just laughed.

"Who would ever have thought? I always took you for the 'I'm-a-sportsman-man'," she joked and he just snorted rolling his eyes at her.

"I _am _a 'sportsman-man' but this is just sideline. But still, I do enjoy it," he muttered and opened the door for her. Sharpay didn't even know they reached the place already. Talking to him was the same as seeing time fly by: fun.

The "place" turned out to be a little café which had a good view of the beach and was overflowing with the bohemian spirit. With all the wood, beads and the heavy scent of herb tea, Troy and Sharpay were transported into a land where time didn't exist – only the poetry readers on the makeshift stage on the corner with a red spotlight on them, their own jars of herb tea (yes – it wasn't a typo or a lack of a better word; I put in their 'jar', work with me here) and their own little booth.

Time seemed to stop the moment the door closed and blocked out the sound of the people outside of the little Boho community. Troy and Sharpay both sipped their tea and listened to the poetry reader for a while enjoying the comfortable silence between them.

"Well, has anyone ever known of your little haven?" Sharpay asked teasingly shooting him a furtive glance which he pretended not to notice.

"My children know – but besides them, no one else does." Troy told her shooting her a wink.

"Really? I know for a fact that you are Viv's ex so don't tell me that she doesn't know –"she was cut off by Troy sending her a look that were somewhat along the lines of 'you've-gone-too-far'.

"She does but she hates this place." Troy told her curtly and immediately regretting it. Sharpay looked taken aback by his sudden change of mood.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean the way I sounded. I thought Viv was a great person and we were in love and all and we were engaged when I decided to show her this side of me. Turns out she didn't like it and I accepted it as one of the facts that a spouse can't really like but accepts just the same. But 'not liking' was an underestimation. I was _forbidden _to come here for Christ's sake! It was bad for her image…" he ranted and laughed at the last part. Sharpay smiled kindly at this man who just told her some sordid detail that would be hot gossip – so Vivienne Woods, another one of Hollywood's top actresses, actually hated Boho - something to prattle about for those who have nothing better to do with their lives. But of course, she would never rat out on a fellow actress. That was unethical and not to mention uncalled for, since Vivienne Woods has done nothing to her.

"Well, having another adult with you here must be… liberating," Sharpay joked but was surprised when Troy looked straight into her eyes and nodded.

"You have no idea," he conceded and suddenly, it was the start of something… for the both of them.

=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=

The two spent the whole afternoon talking about random things. From their childhood to politics, no topic ever seemed boring for them as they drank more and more herb tea.

"What is your deepest, _darkest_… _secret_?" Sharpay asked looking deeply into Troy's eyes. The man looked back at her and choked on his drink. He coughed while Sharpay laughed.

"Why would… you want to know… that?!" he sputtered making her laugh harder.

"Exactly my point," she said but Troy didn't get her point.

"Please tell me." Sharpay pleaded giving him a slight pout and keeping eye contact. Troy gave her one look and immediately felt something within him snap and he listened to himself in horror as he recounted a tale only he, his kindergarten teacher and his parents knew about…

"There was this one time that I was in first grade and I was playing with my classmates in the sandbox when I felt my stomach feeling all bad and stuff but I didn't mind it. Then I… passed wind…" he was cut off by Sharpay rolling her eyes.

"Farted – c'mon the word won't kill me – maybe the action itself but never the word," she teased.

"Okay… so I farted big time and my friends just laughed their asses off. Then we continued playing but something was really whacked about it…" it was the part he dreaded the most and he sighed.

"OH MY GAWD don't tell me you pooped in your pants?!" squealed an overeager Sharpay. Troy gave her a petrified look as the whole café went silent except for Sharpay, who was crying while laughing, her laughter sounding like the pleasant tinkling of chimes as the winds breeze through it. She hugged her sides and doubled over still not getting the mental image out of her head.

"Yes… I did." Troy said through gritted teeth but fortunately, the silence was abated as quickly as it had come and the tension seemed to have been lifted since Sharpay's outburst.

"I'm sorry… it was just so funny." Sharpay said in between last minute giggles as she wiped away her tears of mirth as Troy looked on sipping his tea.

"What if you're in hell, and you're mad at someone, where would you tell them to go?" Troy suddenly asked giving Sharpay a serious look. She gave him an 'are you crazy' look and shrugged.

"I'll tell them to go f*** themselves for all I care," she said in a 'devil may care' tone leaving Troy openmouthed at her bluntness.

"Anymore questions?" she asked sweetly reaching over to close his mouth. Troy just stared at her.

"Let's walk?" he suggested leaving a few dollars for the bill. He stood up and offered his hand and Sharpay took it smiling inwardly. They left the café and strolled along the coast.

The sun was setting and it created a beautiful view along the horizon. But as beautiful as it was, Troy and Sharpay remained oblivious to it, their focus on something else. They remained in comfortable silence as they listened to the crash of the waves – each lost in their own thoughts…

Suddenly, as if it was a part of their stroll – or maybe for dramatic effect, they stopped and looked at each other…

Staring deep into each other's eyes, the felt drawn to each other and it was just natural that they kiss – but it wasn't! They hardly knew each other and if it were not for their daughters throwing their fists at each other they wouldn't even have met in the first place! But what felt so wrong, or rather awkward, for them was carelessly put aside as they leaned in and let their lips meet halfway. The world stopped and silence overwhelmed the area. They parted.

"That was just…" Sharpay began running a hand through her windswept blond locks looking out into the horizon trying to figure out just what happened. But she couldn't deny the feeling when he kissed her. It was like being electrocuted in the most pleasant manner and the way it felt so right was unnerving her since it wasn't often that you fall for your daughter's rival's parent.

"…incredible." Troy finished for her. It wasn't a joke this time, or the feeling that she's the one but about a month into your relationship and you want to call it quits. It was the real deal this time and he wanted to work on that – to be with her, marry her if she'd allow it!

"Well, I was going to say something between weird and awkward but I guess something positive is much better to hear." Sharpay said cocking her head to the side and giving him a shy smile. Troy just chuckled and offered her his arm which she gratefully took. The two continued their stroll down the coast.

"Have you ever thought about how wonderful it is, to have met a person your daughter just punched and end up reenacting a romantic scene on the beach where you just stop and kiss with the setting sun behind you and the wind breezing through your hair and there's nobody around to gawk?" Sharpay asked looking fondly at Troy.

"Well, not really." Troy answered and glanced at Sharpay in time to see a pout forming and she seemed to stiffen a bit, "Not when I'm thinking about how wonderful it would be if we could this tomorrow… or the next day… or the next day…" he intoned and his swore he felt his heart flutter when she blushed and looked away.

"You don't really mean that." Sharpay said putting on a defensive tone while her heart screamed otherwise. She felt her companion stop and she refused to look at him knowing a confrontation was at hand. She wasn't ready to love yet…

"I really do Sharpay. In the seven hours we've been together I have never been as happy as I am now in my entire life. You made me see beyond the drudgery of my life – you showed me the door to my happiness." Troy said and Sharpay looked at him and felt the sincerity in his eyes.

"Is it possible to fall in love in just seven hours?" she asked him hoarsely already starting to melt at the way his blue eyes seemed to spark something within her making her feel a renewed vigor to love and be loved in return.

"I don't know but I think it is. But of course that's just the first part. Let's see if we can make it past that, yeah?" Troy asked teasingly and Sharpay nodded and they leaned in to kiss again. When they parted, Sharpay looked around and realized that all their walking led them both to her house.

"You walked us, or rather me, home," she said and Troy glanced at her house. A few lights were on and it seemed that someone inside was busy. He could hear the sizzle of something frying.

"Well, what do you know," he muttered and started for the backdoor when Sharpay grabbed his hand and pulled him back. Troy gave her a confused look wondering why she wouldn't let him.

"My daughter is making dinner and as much as I would love to make a wisecrack about her cooking, I couldn't – she's way better than I am." Sharpay said but Troy didn't buy it, "Okay, okay – I don't want her to know about you yet. Maybe when I know you better… since you know… she might freak out at your daughter." Troy nodded and kissed Sharpay's hand before waving and starting back to the other end of the beach. Sharpay watched him walk away until he was just a tiny dot in the distance.

"So, who was that?" a voice asked making Sharpay jump in surprise. She turned her head in the direction of the voice and found herself face to face with Ashley.

"Nobody dear," she answered knowing it was probably the lamest thing she could ever come up with. Her daughter gave her a hard look before snorting in a very un-ladylike manner.

"Yeah, like _I _believe that – did I mention that _Johnny Depp _asked me out on a date tomorrow night? C'mon Mom that _nobody _looked more like somebody – otherwise translated to: some sort of date I don't want my daughter to know about." Ashley teased rolling her eyes while her mother actually blushed.

"Okay, two can play at that game. Did I mention that you're grounded for having a fist fight with another student?" she said sternly watching Ashley's lips form a perfect 'O' of surprise before smirking, "Oh yes – otherwise translated to: do not mess with me I am your mother." Sharpay said wagging a finger playfully at her daughter before walking back to the beach house.

"You were so on a date." Ashley muttered to herself before following her mother back to the beach house. She finished her cooking and ate dinner with her mother before going straight to her room. But halfway up the stairs, Sharpay called out to her daughter, "Ashley, when I said you're grounded I meant it. Now c'mon, clean your plate."

=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=

Troy reached his Bentley after walking nonstop. He didn't feel tired though, instead he felt the urge to jump around and sing at the top of his lungs. But, not wanting to be caught, he opted to get in his car and turn on the stereo at full blast. He felt like flying all the way home and when parked in his driveway, he was surprised he didn't crash the car with all the singing and dancing he did.

Getting out of the car, he heard the banter of his daughter and son as they attempted to make dinner in the kitchen. He just chuckled and opened the front door with his keys taking off his coat and quietly making his way towards the kitchen. Valerie was making lasagna and she was currently telling her brother off for spilling some water on the floor.

"But it was an accident! Besides it's not like I'll just leave it there!" Matthew yelled angrily mopping the floor while Valerie rolled her eyes and continued watching over the baking lasagna.

"Yeah you would. If I hadn't been here to _actually _see you do it you'd leave it for me to mop." Valerie retorted and Troy leaned on the doorframe watching his children bicker like…children.

"At least I don't hit other people," her brother said sarcastically and glanced at his father. Valerie's upper lip curled and Troy stepped in before someone ended up with unwanted injuries.

"Okay break it up lovebirds. Val, keep an eye on your lasagna and Mat make sure you keep the floor dry, okay buddy?" he said as his children obeyed him. Troy made a beeline for his daughter and stroked her chin making her look at him.

"Daddy I'm sorry – I didn't mean to hit her, I just snapped. She dropped her script on my foot and when I accidentally shoved her she punched me and then I got mad and punched her back and…" Valerie started rattling on and on but was cut off by her father who just stroked her cheek again.

"Hey, I understand. I know you wouldn't hit anyone on purpose except for your brother or me," he joked and she smiled hugging him gratefully. Troy just hugged her back and kissed the top of her head.

"Yuck, family moment - I'm outta here." Matthew said heading for the door when Troy and Valerie broke away but didn't let go of their arms. Slowly they made their way towards Matthew who looked panicked.

"C'mon Mat… family time." Troy yelled in a crazy manner and then started running towards his son. It would have looked strange for an outsider if they were to see a boy running around the house being chased by his father and sister who were still both in a hug but for the Bolton family – it was just another night of fun.

"Daddy, we haven't done that in like… so many years." Valerie said softly panting from all the chasing and all the while trying not to let go of her father. They were now on the couch – all three of them – with a captured Matthew in between.

"Yeah… and what's up with that grin Dad?" Matthew asked and Troy looked at his children who were glancing at him suspiciously.

"Never you mind, you'll both find out soon enough," he grinned wider, _I hope_.

* * *

Is it too fast? Do you want me to go faster?

RL is taking over and my time to write isn't that luxurious anymore. So please tell me you're all still interested in this so at least I'd have inspiration...


	3. Chapter 3

**Under One Roof**

**Chapter Three**

_**Falling…falling…falling…fell**_

Troy couldn't stop thinking about Sharpay and then it hit him as he lay down to sleep that he didn't know her number and had no idea how to contact her except maybe walking along Venice Beach again hoping he could find her house.

So forgetting that there was such a thing as a directory, and all other sane ways to obtain someone's number without resorting to impulse, he got up and dressed in a sweat suit and wore running shoes before riding his car to the Boho community and jogging from the little café to what he hoped was her house. He stopped to take a good look at the place and he was sure he found the right place because of the deck chairs he noticed just a few hours ago – which were pink.

He mentally congratulated himself for reaching her house and then thought that this was about the craziest thing he ever came up with. Who would, in their right minds, jog in the middle of the night to a house so far away from his own just to get a _number_? Definitely not him.

"Well, it's now or never." Troy muttered to himself before scanning the windows above hoping to see where Sharpay's room might be. He settled for one of the huge bay windows hoping his instincts were correct before he gathered little pebbles in his hands and started throwing them at it. A few seconds and ten pebbles later, Troy's efforts were rewarded when Sharpay opened the window and looked down on his shadowy figure.

"Max you crackhead! Haven't I told you a million times that I will not give you my number no matter how much you are _dying without my love_ – which you apparently aren't!!!" she screamed and Troy just widened his eyes in shock. Was Sharpay drunk? And who was Max?

He hung his head as he felt his heart break ignoring the window slamming shut. How stupid could he be for believing that he had a future with Sharpay?

"Troy?"

Troy looked up at the sound of his name and found himself face to face with Sharpay who was giving him an incredulous look. She wore a white bathrobe and white slippers and she hardly looked drunk.

"I'm not Max," he snapped his emotions getting the better of him.

"And I don't call people 'crackhead' in the early morn." Sharpay snapped back, "Besides, my bedroom is on the first floor." Troy stared at her numbly as she smirked and walked back to the house.

"You jogged all the way here to stare at my ass?" Sharpay called out turning back to the still gaping Troy who immediately followed her inside.

"So, I see you've met my daughter, Ashley." Troy smiled sheepishly as he sat down on the white couch in Sharpay's living room which seemed to be a play of white and yellow.

"Wait 'till you meet Val," he joked and watch her shake her head and give him a daunting smile.

"I'm sure she won't call me crackhead." Sharpay said making Troy laugh as he settled himself on the couch. Awkward silence settled between them and they both stared at each other for a while, a smile playing on both the corners of their lips.

"Do you want coffee or water?" Sharpay asked hoping to break the tension and when Troy asked for water, she immediately got up to pour him a glass. Troy watched her disappear into the kitchen before looking around the room. It was very feminine, to him, starting from the colors to the furniture. The feel was of a free-spirited yet headstrong modern woman – who loved bohemian! Sharpay returned and Troy gulped down his glass after thanking her not realizing how thirsty he was. Sharpay settled herself beside him but didn't look at him directly.

"So why did you come here?" she asked and Troy glanced at her before blushing lightly.

"I wanted to get your number," he admitted and was expecting a scoff but instead heard a giggle and when he looked at Sharpay, she was blushing scarlet and he thought that she looked cute.

"You jogged all the way here just to get my number?" she asked incredulously and Troy just nodded.

"Yeah, it occurred to me after our walk that I had no means of contacting you and I just couldn't forget about you and I just had to get your number," he confessed while Sharpay listened intently.

"No one's done that to me before – not even in the movies," she said and Troy grinned.

"There's a first time for everything, don't you agree?"

=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=

"So there have been rumors that you and Troy Bolton are dating?" Nancy O'Dell asked Sharpay Evans during her interview for Access Hollywood. Sharpay gave a little giggle as she flipped her golden hair over her shoulder and crossed her legs.

"Not _dating _Nancy," Sharpay said coyly, "We're only friends." Nancy nodded but still looked unconvinced (of course she is) and the topic was dropped.

Thirty minutes later, Sharpay was leaving the studio when her cellphone rang. She looked at the caller ID and smiled when she saw that it was Troy.

"Hello?" she said while unlocking her car and getting into the driver's seat.

"Only friends huh?" he asked her making her giggle as she rolled her eyes and started the car.

"What did you want me to say?" she retorted closing her door and putting the gear in reverse.

"I don't know… how would you actually describe a relationship where we make out on your couch ever five minutes or so when I was there a few days ago?" Troy asked innocently and Sharpay nearly floored the gas pedal as she blushed a deep crimson.

"Hello?" Troy muttered after not hearing a response. Sharpay cleared her throat and tried to think straight. The way he asked about their previous activity stirred her and she was reliving the memory of it in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Well, definitely not friends. But I'm not a kiss and tell person, Mr. Bolton." Sharpay told him and heard him chuckle at the other end of the line as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"So if not friends, what then?" he asked her curiously. Sharpay pretended to give it a thought.

"I don't know, you tell me," she told him playfully and heard him laugh.

"You're good," he said, "So I'll call you later." The phone went dead and Sharpay just smiled at the thought. What would she call their relationship? They were definitely past the 'friends' stage.

A few days after their meeting and the herb tea at Boho Republic, she went out with Troy to have lunch and they ended up making out on Sharpay's couch when Troy drove her home. One thing almost led to another but not before Sharpay remembered that her daughter would come home from school. Troy understood her predicament, much to her delight, and went home after one last soul wrenching kiss that made her knees feel like jelly.

=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=

Troy couldn't concentrate on his pep talk and his team was slightly getting irritated at his constant pauses but they didn't show it. Rather, they patiently waited for him to finish because they did not want to be at the receiving end if he got angry that they disrespected him. Not that they were still highschool boys, going to be sent to detention, but rather Troy Bolton was considered a legend during his days on the court and it was a great privilege that he was coaching the LA Lakers now.

"Guys, I want you all to know that I want you to do your best out there. We're all for the win, so let's do it!" Troy yelled and his team cheered before heading to the showers. Kyle, the assistant coach stood beside him chuckling and Troy gave him a questioning look.

"Are you alright?" Troy asked him and Kyle just chuckled again.

"Troy, you should've seen yourself. You kept pausing after every sentence. This girl must've gotten you _whipped_!" Kyle told him and Troy just shook his head grinning widely.

"The last time you had that look on your face, you were still a Laker and Viv was the vixen of your dreams." Kyle added and patted Troy's arm before walking away.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Troy called out and Kyle stopped mid-step to turn around and face him, making the floor squeak with his shoes.

"Means you're in love!" he yelled and then walked away again.

=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=

"Princess, I know you could've made that putt and walk away with a birdie. What's with the pars today?" Vance Evans asked his daughter as they walked across the golf course towards the 7th hole. It was the perfect day to play golf, the sun wasn't so hot and it wasn't so windy that every golfer from the pros to the amateurs can place the perfect tee off and sink the perfect putts.

"What? Oh I'm sorry Daddy!" Sharpay exclaimed grinning sheepishly at her father. Vance just smiled and put an arm around his daughter's shoulder pulling her closer to him. Sharpay smiled too and looked up at her father and ran her fingers through his graying hair to fix it, just out of habit, even though Vance's hair was still immaculately combed in its place. She used to watch her mother fix her father's hair but when she died, Sharpay took up the habit.

"I haven't seen you this happy." Vance commented kissing the top of his daughter's head as he pulled out his Ray Ban shades from his pocket and put them on. Sharpay did the same with her own Gucci shades.

"He is just so sweet Daddy! I mean there were just guys who're sweet on the first date but they're not so consistent with the next 9 dates and they totally got mad when I refused to sleep with them." Sharpay gushed and her father chuckled as he led them back towards the country club.

"Where are we going?" Sharpay asked noticing that they were going back to The Los Angeles Country Club instead of the 7th hole.

"Princess, I can't just have you playing golf and getting pars and bogies. Call him and invite him to dinner a week from tomorrow. I'll be back from New York by then." Vance told her and Sharpay turned around and held his hand pouting at him.

"Why are you going to New York?" she asked just like a little girl. Vance just chuckled again knowing it upset his daughter that he still attended to business even though her twin brother, Ryan, was already handed the reins of Evans and Evans Ltd. Her father's law firm was the best among the best and they had many branches, but the main one was in New York.

"You know how hard I had to work just to make it this far. I want to make sure it's still running." Vance explained and his daughter just scoffed making him chuckle yet again.

"Ryan's not going to fail you, you know that," she muttered and Vance just kissed her cheek.

"I know that but still. So dinner next week, okay?" he called out and started on his way towards the seventh hole. Sharpay watched until her sweater and knickers clad father was no longer in sight. She smiled and went to the women's locker room to look for her phone. She pressed speed dial #2 (her daughter's was #1) and waited for Troy to pick up his phone.

"Yep?" when Sharpay heard him answer, her heart instantly did a back flip and she felt like a teen bringing home her boyfriend to meet the family.

"Hey Troy, are you free the week after tomorrow?" she asked nervously sitting down on one of the benches and twirling her hair.

"Uhm yeah, why?" Troy asked and at this, Sharpay's heart started pumping faster wondering how he'll think of the next thing she'll say to him.

"Well, Daddy wants to have dinner with you." Silence. Sharpay was worried that it would drive him away but who was she kidding? The man was 41 years old and too old to be an immature crackhead.

"Sounds great!" he suddenly said into the phone and Sharpay suddenly gasped for air unaware that she held her breath in for the seconds he didn't say anything.

"Are you sure?" she asked hoping that he just said that to please her but not really meaning it.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" he asked and Sharpay smiled.

"Well it took you long enough to say yes," she told him and heard him go 'oh' on the other line.

"Oh that, my son's playing basketball and well, he just made a three pointer…" he was going to ramble longer but Sharpay wasn't really a ball fanatic so she cut him off.

"That's great! So, swing by at my place around 7 pm, 'kay?" she asked cheerfully and when Troy said yes, she told him it was great and then they both put down the phone.

=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=

"Troy…?"

"Yes Ma?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes Ma – how come…?"

"Because you kept chewing on that piece of meat for the past five minutes…"

Troy looked around at his parents and his children giving him looks of incredulity and suspicion. He cleared his throat and smiled at them. Matthew and Valerie just giggled and continued their dinner while Jack stared at him suspiciously and Lucille just smiled knowingly.

Dinner continued like nothing happened and when they were all done, Lucille asked her son to help her in washing the dishes while Jack, Mat and Val went to the game room to play a mean round of Guitar Hero. Troy obeyed his mother without question and started gathering the plates and placing them beside the sink where his mother was rinsing them. After he cleared the table, he went back to the kitchen to start drying off the plates.

"And who, may I ask, has been occupying your mind these days?" Troy looked at his mother with a wide grin, his blue eyes twinkling happily at the thought of Sharpay.

"You know Sharpay Evans?" he asked and his mother nodded.

"Another actress?" she asked a bit worried and Troy couldn't help but frown.

"She's not like Viv, Ma," he defended and his mother nodded again opening a cabinet to take out a kettle. She filled it with water and put it on the stove to boil. Troy finished off the dishes and leaned against the counter while his mother rummaged another cabinet for tea.

"I'm not saying that… but you know how they tend to be." Lucille explained calmly and she faced her son waiting for the water to boil.

"Nah… I trust her." Troy said with a small smile and his mother raised an eyebrow.

"Well alright but that doesn't mean we won't get to meet her. Bring her in on our Sunday barbeque. Let's see if she'll ask for… salad with _light _dressing." Mother and son laughed and the kettle whistled signaling that the water was boiling and it was time for tea.

=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=

"Do you think we're in love?"

Troy looked up from his position; he was lying down with his head on Sharpay's lap. The two had a nice picnic somewhere along the beach, specifically the place where they first kissed.

"Well, I don't know about you but I can say that I am."

Sharpay smiled lightly after hearing this but preferred not to let Troy know how much he affected her just by admitting that he loves her. She loved him too, that much she knew. Troy suddenly sat up and sat across her looking directly into her eyes. Sharpay felt like she'll get lost in those orbs of blue if she kept his gaze long enough.

"Do you love me?" the serious question was asked unexpectedly yet she knew it was coming.

=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=

Ashley looked around her room and felt like something was missing. She frowned and started pacing back and forth in front of her bed trying to figure out why her life suddenly felt like it was out of balance – then she remembered! Her mother was supposed to be home today, lazing in front of the television watching reruns of her favorite episodes. But instead of hearing the TV, there was silence. This could not be good; her mother would always tell her where she goes and what she does and when to expect her, but there was no news from her today. She was just… gone.

Feeling a wave of hurt and anger all of a sudden, she heard the backdoor slam shut. Ashley's eyes widened at the thought of a break-in and worse: murder. She suddenly became terrified… what if her mother was murdered and the perp was back to loot more things? She didn't even check the other rooms of the beach house since she went straight to her room.

_This is just like an opening of CSI: Miami_, she thought. Ashley was near panic and her thoughts were now replaced with the words 'escape'. She chanted it in her head until it was kind of a mantra as she snuck down the staircase and had her eyes set on the front door which was becoming closer yet it was still so far away…

"What are you doing?"

The highly amused voice nearly drained all the color left in Ashley Adams' face as she turned to face her mother, her hand merely inches from the doorknob. Sharpay approached her with a raised eyebrow and put the back of her hand against her daughter's forehead.

"Mom?!" Ashley's voice was hoarse from the fear and shock. Sharpay's amused look was now replaced with a worried one.

"What's wrong, Ash?" she asked.

"Where were you!" her supposedly cool, calm and collected question turned out to be a yell filled with anger. Sharpay backed away suddenly understanding why her daughter was angry.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't leave a note… but I think you deserve to know where I've been." Ashley followed her mother to the kitchen and they both sat across each other from the breakfast nook.

"What do you think of a new father?"

Ashley's eyes bugged out at the question for two reasons; one: that question was meant for _five year olds_! Two: a new father?! Her mother has been seeing someone?! She saw the signs but didn't actually notice them leading to sub-question two: how come her mother got a date whilst nobody asked her out yet? She was Ashley _freaking _Evans-Adams for hell's sake! Maybe Max had something to do with it… lost in her own thoughts, Ashley momentarily forgot about answering her mother who was now looking at her with sadness trying not to presume that her daughter will say 'I don't want a new father' or something like that.

"Ashley?" Sharpay asked quietly breaking her daughter's thoughts of strangling her stalker.

"Yes Mom? Oh I'm sorry… uhm, who's the guy?" she asked politely.

"Troy," her mother answered conveniently leaving out his surname, using her daughter's current disposition of confusion to omit certain details that would lead her to find out that her date was actually her rival's father.

"Oh okay – are you engaged?" Ashley asked calmly though inside she was starting to crumble away. She was hurt that her mother dated behind her back, and was now engaged without her even knowing him…

"No, not yet. I'm just asking you because he's having dinner with us tomorrow. So you'll meet him." Sharpay smiled and Ashley was relieved, but there was something else nagging her.

"How come you didn't tell me you were dating?!" she suddenly blurted.

"Well, I want to know if he's worth _your _attention, honey. I'm just making sure he's no freak, creep, bastard, pervert, retard…" the list went on.

"Like all the others that came before him." Ashley supplied making her mother laugh.

"Yep…"

=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=

Matthew was doing his homework when Valerie came into the room and sat down at the edge of his bed looking a bit uncomfortable. It wasn't often that his sister came into his room to talk or stuff. She preferred not to visit him unless important so he knew, that this was something big.

"I think Dad's dating," she blurted. That got his attention and he spun around to face her.

"What?" he asked and his sister gave him the 'are you deaf?' look.

"I think he's dating." Valerie said again, irritably.

"Dating…? That means we'll have two moms." Matthew tried to picture the thought.

"I said _dating_! They're not engaged yet, _hello_!? Get your facts straight." Valerie whisper-yelled in exasperation and her brother glared at her in annoyance.

"You came in here to talk to me, so don't blame me if the information doesn't sink in fast enough." Matthew snapped and her sister glared at him, "So… you think we'll have a new mom?"

"Only if she's cool enough." Valerie said with conviction.

"Yeah… Mom's cool." Matthew agreed with a smile on his face.

"Why thank you! I didn't know you both thought I was cool." Valerie and Matthew glanced at the door in shock at the new voice. There, in all her glory, was Vivienne Woods herself!

"Mommy!" Matthew yelled flinging himself into his mother's arms. Viv smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You're back from Australia!" Valerie also went over to give her mother a hug.

"Oh yes I am! After that remake, all that's left for me now is a few promotional tours, the premiere, with my special guests," she winked, "And then it's bonding time!" her children whooped and hugged her not wanting to let go at the moment.

"Oh my gawd Mom I have so much to tell you!" Valerie exclaimed and Vivienne looked at her.

"I bet," she nodded and they both smiled.

"Who left the front door unlocked? Valerie I keep telling you…" the stern voice grew louder, "… and you keep forgetting that. You're just like… Viv?" Troy stopped in front of his ex-wife, still in the arms of their children.

"Troy." Vivienne greeted him with a smile which he managed to return.

"So, you're back from Down Under?" he asked her playfully and she rolled his eyes.

"You bet… and to answer your longtime question: nobody rides kangaroos. Believe me, I've tried." Troy just laughed and carefully pried her from their children so they could talk peacefully. He led her to his study and they sat across each other on the leather armchairs in the corner.

"I've heard you're dating." Vivienne said more as a statement than a question. She ran a hand through her auburn hair and crossed her legs smoothing out the nonexistent wrinkles of her knee length Gucci dress. Troy just raised an eyebrow and wondered if she was trying to pick a fight.

"Yep," he answered carefully, not knowing where she was heading with this.

"Congratulations…" she told him, much to Troy's surprise, "Just don't keep me out of my children's lives when you marry her."

"I won't." Troy said and she smiled. This made him relax and proud. Vivienne wasn't going to make a fuss about it and he sure wouldn't dream of keeping her from their children. Even when things were getting rough between them, their children came in first.

"Thank you…"

"You wanna meet her?" Vivienne frowned at his question. Why would she want to meet whoever he's dating? It's not like he needed her blessing or something.

"What for?" she hissed and Troy scowled.

"Vivienne I'm just going to introduce you to her." Troy retorted exasperated. Viv just sighed.

"Why do I need to meet her, she'll just think, or rather we'll both think you're nuts."

"So when she answers the door she won't think you're crazy or something, although of course I don't think she would."

"Who is she anyway?"

"Sharpay Evans."

"Oh, Sharpay? What a twist! That's good."

"Okay…?"

"See Troy, this is why people have names! So other people recognize them. I thought you were in love with someone of… a lesser status and I'd seem like a threat whenever I want to spend time with my children."

"Vivienne, just because you are an actress doesn't give you such a high status."

"Well what should I call them? Normal people…?"

"Stop it Viv! Just stop it – you and your almighty attitude."

"My what?! Troy Bolton I do not have an 'almighty attitude'! I am simply pointing out…"

"Your vanity."

Vivienne just glowered at his words not intending for the fight to go on any further. She came here for her kids, not her ex-husband.

"Are the kids free today?"

"Yeah, why?" Troy was taken aback with the sudden change of personality. He was preparing himself for a shouting match about her absurdly infinite level of vanity and selfish pride; two things he never liked in a person.

"We'll go out…"

"That'll make them happy."

"See you."

Troy watched her leave, her auburn hair flying behind her as if she always walked with a fan in front of her, like in so many model photoshoots and he sighed comforting himself with thoughts of Sharpay.

* * *

Finally, life relented and allowed me to post _something_! I hope you guys like it... read and review, the more the better and I'll try and update as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

**Under One Roof**

**Chapter Four**

**Let's Meet Daddy**

"I wonder who this guy we'll be meeting…is."

"Well, I think he's a good man."

"And how sure are you that he is?"

"Your sister had that same smile she did when she introduced us to Roger."

The black Lincoln suddenly turned right into a half-circle driveway and parked behind a purple convertible with the white initials "AA" painted in fancy script writing on the hood. The driver's door opened and a tall blond man stepped out and straightened his suit. He glanced at his wristwatch before going over to the passenger side and opening the door for Vance Evans. The older man smiled before walking over to the front door and ringing the doorbell. The blond man closed the door and locked the car before coming up behind his father in time to see the door being opened by a petite blonde teenager whose eyes suddenly bugged out at the sight of them.

"OHMYGAWD!!!" the squeal of an overexcited 15 year old rang through the ears of the two men outside and they smiled as they were each engulfed in a bone-crushing hug by Ashley Mikaela Adams.

"How's my favorite brat?" the blond man sneered and received a flick on his forehead.

"Fine and _wrinkle-less_ Uncle Ryan." Ashley said triumphantly and smirked as her uncle self-consciously touched the wrinkles that had formed on his forehead due to working too hard in his father's company.

"That's no way to speak to your uncle." Ryan said sternly but Ashley only rolled her eyes and her smirk grew wider.

"Well you started it," she retorted and stuck out her tongue. Ryan couldn't come up with a proper comeback, since his niece was right.

"My goodness, my son has fought countless battles in litigation but he couldn't beat his own niece during an informal verbal sparring." Vance commented amusedly while his son frowned at him.

"Well, tonight she can celebrate her victory." Ryan said sarcastically and kissed his niece's forehead before heading inside the house. Ashley just snickered watching her uncle's retreating back before she turned to her grandfather with a soft smile playing on her lips.

"What is it darling?" he asked her worriedly. Vance knew that Ashley was very much like Sharpay and he could perceive what she felt even though she didn't show it.

"Well I'm going to meet this 'prospective dad' right?" Vance nodded, "And Mom seems so happy but what if – what if I don't like him?" she asked in an unsure whisper as her grandfather gathered her in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"I haven't met him, if that makes you feel better. So of course, if he doesn't meet your standards – then he wouldn't have met mine." Vance told her and she tilted her head and smiled at her grandfather, who smiled back down on her.

"Thanks Opa." Ashley whispered and stood on her toes to be able to kiss his cheek.

Meanwhile, Ryan went to the kitchen where his fraternal twin sister was busy making sure that her dinner was not ruined. Sharpay didn't seem to notice that he was standing there on the doorway as she checked the recipe card in her hand and glanced at the baking lobster in the oven.

"Sharpay Evans and cooking? I'd never thought I'd see the day." Ryan snickered causing his sister to whirl around in surprise. She saw him and her brown eyes instantly narrowed. Her brother stopped snickering and took a step forward with a wide grin on his face.

"Hey sis, glad to see you're happy," he told her softly and held out his arms. Sharpay's glare immediately softened as she smiled and hugged her brother back kissing his cheek.

"Oh I'm very happy… very happy…" she said and stepped back to run a hand on her brother's cheek, leaving a trail of sticky flour that got stuck on her hands. Ryan gasped and Sharpay doubled over in laughter as he tried to find a wet cloth to wipe off the flour. Her brother was a bit of a neat freak and anything that mars his neat appearance freaked him out.

"That wasn't funny, Shar!" Ryan cried looking annoyed as his sister stuck out her tongue at him and smirked. She put the back of her hands on her hips as her brother rubbed his cheek to feel if there was any trace of flour left.

"Well, surprising me in the middle of my cooking isn't funny either." Sharpay shot back as she looked around for her recipe card. Ryan found it before her and held it hostage in his hand.

"Looking for this?" he grinned evilly and Sharpay scowled.

"Give it back…" she warned and her brother's grin widened. He held it higher as his sister lunged at him; her petite 5"2 height not reaching up to his 5"7 frame. Although they were fraternal twins and looked very much alike, their only thing not the same about them (not counting their sexes of course) was their height.

"Make me." Ryan retorted as his sister continuously jumped to reach her recipe card.

"You are so immature Ryan!" Sharpay yelled before fake jumping and shoving her brother whose back hit the counter and his head hit a cabinet. Ryan yelped in pain and in his moment of weakness, Sharpay grabbed her recipe card with a triumphant smile.

"Says the girl who's lobster is burning!" he said angrily before stomping out of the kitchen. Sharpay's eyes widened and she rushed back at her baking lobster – which was fine. She heard her brother snicker from the doorway and sighed. Just then, she heard her father's voice getting nearer and nearer, perhaps heading towards the kitchen.

"Let's see who gets the last laugh RyRy, when I tell Daddy who gave a lap dance to that elderly lady in the bar during a 'drunken night of pure debauchery'!" Sharpay yelled but the rest of her words ended in a muffle as her brother rushed in and clamped a hand over her mouth just as their father entered the kitchen.

"Well, I expected to see mature adults. Not little bickering children." Vance said sternly at the compromising position of his son and daughter. Ryan immediately took his hand off his sister's mouth and stepped back shoving his hands into his pockets. Sharpay gave him a slight smile as she walked towards her father who hugged her as a greeting.

"I've missed you Daddy," she pouted in Vance's ear as her brother stood behind their father, in his sister's full view, and made gagging actions. He mouthed 'suck up' and Sharpay stuck out her tongue at him.

"I've missed you too Princess." Vance told her as they parted and Ryan stepped back quickly so his father won't hit him, or step on his polished shoes.

"I'll be leaving you two alone seeing as you have a lot to catch up on. I'll be with my little spoiled brat if you need me." Ryan called out as he beat a hasty retreat to the hallway giving his sister an imploring glance before he was out of sight.

"Ashley's not a 'little spoiled brat'." Sharpay said as she looked for a pair of oven mitts and opened the oven door. Her father just smiled and watched her prepare dinner, just like how his wife used to do. Suddenly he felt a pang of loneliness, which quickly abated when he remembered that the mood was supposed to be upbeat and not one of grieving.

"You know your brother. With three boys and another one coming along, I think it's safe to say he really wants a daughter deep inside." Vance said and his daughter laughed.

"Speaking of my three nephews and their pregnant mother, where are they?" she asked as she transferred the lobster from the baking pan to the plate.

"Kelsi has a concert tour in New Orleans and the boys are grounded for wreaking havoc in the conference room." Vance explained as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Richard, Kevin and Vincent _wreaked havoc_ in the conference room!? What on earth does that mean?" Sharpay muttered shaking her head thinking of it as an exaggeration when her brother stepped back into the kitchen followed by her daughter.

"It means that you must never feed your children too much sugary treats while their mother is away so that they would sit and keep still for a few minutes or so." Ryan explained as his niece laughed and started helping her mother by preparing the dining table getting the utensils from the drawers and cabinets.

"Really…? But none of them are too old to…" Sharpay trailed off as her brother scoffed.

"I don't know how they did it Shar." Ryan snapped as his sister shook her head.

"Maybe it wasn't 'sugar kick' as you'd like to put it but pure and utter boredom." Sharpay deadpanned as she added the finishing touches to her lobster, "Hey I'm gonna get ready for dinner. Daddy, is it alright if you pick the wine tonight?"

"Sure thing darling – but actually, I bought one." Vance told her and Sharpay smiled before going out of the kitchen. Ryan took this as a sign and he headed back to the front door to receive the _Petrus Pomerol 1998 _his father bought.

=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=

Troy was counting the blocks he passed going to Sharpay's house. He felt very nervous that night, like he had a big game and everyone was counting on him to make the winning shot and uphold the reputation of the LA Lakers. But this wasn't just a game – it was his future; his family's future. He was going to meet his future family-in-law and he felt pressured to make a great impression or else lose his relationship with Sharpay forever.

He was so engrossed with his thoughts that Troy passed Sharpay's house. He slammed on the break and did a wild u-turn praying that he will neither hit nor run over anything/anyone. Troy drove back to Sharpay's house and eased his car into the half-circle driveway.

After parking his Bentley, Troy got out and was about to walk to the front door when he heard a car door slam beside him. He spun and saw a dark Lincoln parked behind a purple car which he could only assume was Ashley's. But the thought didn't last long when he noticed the tall blond man walking towards him holding a bottle of wine.

"You must be Troy," the tall blond man said giving him a shrewd look. Troy recognized the look since that was the way Sharpay sometimes looked at him when she was annoyed.

"You must be Ryan." Troy said remembering her mentioning about a brother who now runs a law firm her father started. The tall blond man nodded and a hint of a smile tugged on the corner of his lips. He held out his hand and Troy shook it.

"Yep – Sharpay mentions me?" Ryan asked looking a bit incredulous since he didn't expect his sister to be blabbing about him or their father; it seemed to intimidate her dates when they find out that the first two men in her life can both cut off _cojones_.

"Oh yeah, she's proud of you." Troy smiled and wondered why Ryan's look became more incredulous by the minute. He frowned.

"Are you alright?" he asked and Ryan seemed to snap out of the dazed expression that has replaced his incredulous one. He shook his head slightly and smiled moving towards the door.

"I'm fine," he smiled and entered the house with Troy following behind him. The two men walked towards the kitchen and Troy Bolton finally met Sharpay's father and her daughter. Vance and Ashley both looked at Troy and seemed to scrutinized him as he stood at the doorway. Ryan went straight to the refrigerator to put the wine bottle inside.

"You're Troy, right?" Vance Evans asked holding out his hand and giving Troy a firm handshake.

"Yes sir." Troy answered dutifully and he flashed a polite smile which the old man nodded to and glanced at his granddaughter. Ashley smiled and approached Troy unaware of his last name but she didn't really think about it at that time. The man wasn't like any of the creeps (pardon the term) her mother brought home; they pretended to be caring but in truth they couldn't care less about her. But this Troy was something else – he looked at her fondly, just like the way her father did.

"And you must be Ashley." Troy said and Ashley smiled as she shook his hand.

"Yep, mother's infamous daughter," she grinned and Troy laughed rolling his eyes.

"Let's pretend I believe that," he joked and the two laughed just as Sharpay entered the kitchen to see Troy and Ashley instantly becoming comfortable in each other's presence. This made her heave a silent sigh of relief – she was hoping for her daughter's approval, strange as that sounds.

"You've all started without me." Sharpay fake pouted just as everyone turned to acknowledge her presence.

"And you must be…?" Ryan started before his sister punched his shoulder. He winced while Ashley giggled and Vance just frowned at his children. Troy chuckled and kissed Sharpay's cheek whispering something in her ear and making her blush a bit – which didn't go unnoticed although nobody said anything.

"Dinner's getting cold." Vance remarked and suddenly everyone was heading to the dining room in a single file and taking a seat around the dining table. Troy sat at the head while Sharpay was on his immediate right and Ashley on his immediate left. Vance took a seat beside his daughter and Ryan took a seat beside his niece. The five of them started eating silently and midway, Vance decided to break the silence to start 'interrogating' Troy.

"So, Troy, I hear you're a coach?" he queried looking sharply at Troy who swallowed his meal and dabbed the corner of his lips before answering.

"Yes sir, I'm the coach of the LA Lakers." Troy answered and even managed a proud smile. The older man looked slightly impressed and took a sip of wine.

"You must be pretty obsessed with basketball then?" the question seemed somewhat of a mockery for Troy but he wanted to make a good impression and so took the question in humor.

"Very sir… but not so much that I forget my family," he answered warily glancing discreetly at Sharpay who didn't seem to mind the interrogation but whether it was his imagination or not, Troy thought she rolled her eyes after every question.

"Family? You're not single then?" Ryan piped up and Troy nodded looking at him but deep inside he was panicking. He and Sharpay talked about not revealing the identity of his children yet since Ashley would not certainly be happy about it.

"So you have kids?" Sharpay wanted to smack her insufferable brother. Since he and her father were both lawyers, they imposed it upon themselves that they would 'cross-examine' any man that she dates.

"Oh yeah…" Troy answered proudly although Sharpay could see the hidden panic in his eyes. The questions have now become predictable; next comes the names. A diversion is inevitable.

"Ryan! _God _he's not some witness called to the stand that you cross-examine. Can you _at least _make him feel like he won't be threading on eggshells around the two of you?" Sharpay snapped and her brother gave her a weird look, as did her father.

"Okay…" Ryan then looked at Troy with an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable. Habit." Ryan said and Troy just nodded his head.

"It's alright; I have them too," the two men laughed and the tension abated and no more questions about family came up throughout dinner.

After dinner, Ryan excused himself to call his wife and kids while Vance decided to relax outside while Sharpay insisted that she do the dishes without any help. That left Troy and Ashley in the dining room together.

"So, your Mom's date, huh?" the fifteen year old asked with a sly smile and Troy just smiled back familiar with the flow of the conversation; not that he dates women like Sharpay often.

"Yep," he answered cautiously, not keen on giving an answer more than that.

"Well?" she persisted and Troy just shrugged. Ashley raised an eyebrow which reminded Troy so much of Sharpay. He grinned deciding to play coy.

"Well what?" he asked, his eyes gleaming mischievously.

"Do you plan on marrying her?" Ashley asked all innocence (or slyness) gone from her face. Troy immediately felt that the mood wasn't as playful as before and decided to be serious.

"In fact I do," at this, Ashley took a sharp intake of breath and Troy's voice nearly hitched at the fearful manner she was looking at him, "But only if you would allow it – or your father or brother." Troy smiled. Ashley smiled back at him, touched that he wasn't kicking her out of the picture.

"I appreciate that. Although I think that now's not a good time to propose I still…"

"Don't know me that well. Don't worry, I don't too." Troy flashed another charming grin which Ashley returned with a slight giggle, "But if I can promise you one thing – it would be that I'll try to be the best stepdad ever! I know I can never replace your dad…" Ashley stood up and kissed his cheek, a sign that no more words were needed and that she was willing to try too.

"Pinky swear?" she asked like a little five year old and Troy outright laughed as he held out his pinky and linked it with hers.

=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=

After Ashley started gathering the last of the dishes her mother left on the dining table, Troy got up and tried to help her only to be shooed away. He sighed and went out to enjoy the night breeze when he saw Vance Evans standing close to the water. He approached the older man and stood beside him. Vance hardly moved or looked at Troy - or gave any indication that he knew he wasn't alone.

"My wife, Cherie, she loved the sea." Troy tried not to chuckle at the rhyme, sensing that this was the way Vance wanted to start a conversation.

"How come she's not here?" Vance, at first, was insulted. Then he remembered that Troy didn't seem to be informed about what happened to his deceased wife. After all, even Sharpay had a hard time talking about it.

"She passed away some time ago." Vance explained sadly and Troy hung his head heaving a consoling sigh.

"I'm sorry sir." Troy said feeling really sad that two loved people in Sharpay's life were taken away.

"It's okay son. I just miss her, you know? A life without a wife… speaking of wives, you were married to Vivienne Woods, am I correct?" Troy secretly wondered if Vance was somewhat of a poet because of the rhyming words but he pushed the thought away.

"Yes sir, we were married." Vance nodded.

"Why did you divorce?" Troy sighed, his mind recalling the last years of their short marriage.

"Irreconcilable differences; we never could agree on anything." Troy watched as Vance seemed to absorb this piece of information as he stood rigid in front of the sea.

"And how about Sharpay… do you both agree on everything?"

"Well not on everything sir, but we do compromise."

Vance finally moved; he turned to study Troy, his hands clasped together behind his back.

"I'm well aware that by the look on your face, and the way you were acting around my daughter you're planning to marry her. Am I correct?" Troy gulped silently; he thought that he could never be intimidated in his life again but he was clearly mistaken.

"Yes sir," he answered fearfully. Vance started pacing.

"Then I give you my blessing – but take note: if you ever hurt her, you'll be dealing with me."

"Yes sir…" _wait, did he just give his blessing?!_

* * *

I'm really sorry about the lateness... real life is so hard to deal with right now. Too much studying, lol.

Just a few new words:  
Opa - the German word for "grandfather"; I felt that calling Vance _Grandfather_ was too formal; _Grandpa _quite inappropriate and _Pops_ was way off the line.  
Cojones - this means balls. If you play GTA: Vice City and Vice City Stories, you might've met Umberto Robina and with a sudden spark of realization, understand my usage of this word, lol.

So guys, review? It'll mean a lot to me :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Under One Roof**

**Chapter V**

**Barbeque and Mommy**

Sharpay stared at herself in front of her full length mirror in her room. She was wearing a cute yellow sundress from Forever 21 with these rose design spattered across the whole outfit which she completed with a lambskin clutch from Salvatore Ferragamo and white Prada wedges.

"I hope I didn't overdress…" she muttered to herself when she heard a horn sound outside signaling the arrival of Troy who would take her to the barbeque he invited her to so that she could meet _his _parents. Sharpay checked the house one last time to be sure that everything was locked since Ashley wouldn't be home because she was spending the night in a friend's house.

Troy was waiting patiently for Sharpay to come out. He turned up the volume of the radio and was singing along with the loud music that he didn't hear her climb into the car. As he paused to glance at the door, he was shocked to find Sharpay beside him smoothing her dress with a slight annoyed expression which turned to one of surprise when he let out a not-so-manly screech of surprise.

"Are you alright?" she asked her eyebrows furrowing together as Troy lowered the volume with one hand and clutched his chest with another taking in deep breaths.

"Damn, you shocked me, Pay. I mean, I didn't even hear you climb in." Troy told her still wide-eyed and panting. Sharpay just giggled and leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Now you know that from now on, you don't turn up your radio too loudly for everyone on my street can hear it." Sharpay rebuked him playfully and Troy smiled. He started the car and off they went.

Forty-five minutes later, Troy pulled up in his driveway and turned the car off quickly so he could open the door for Sharpay. She giggled and sent him a charming smile as she smoothed her dress yet again. It was about the nth time Troy noticed her do that and he felt that it was because she was as nervous as he during that dinner with her father.

"Antsy, aren't we?" he asked her kindly as he offered his arm and she took it.

"You have no idea." Sharpay answered in a low voice. The two headed towards the house where Troy led her to the background where there was a huge picnic table covered with a checkered tablecloth and lots and lots of food – mainly ribs and steak, since it was a barbeque. Sharpay looked around and noticed all the other people around the backyard. There was the afro haired guy whom she knew as Chad; Troy introduced them a couple of weeks ago along with Taylor. Then Sharpay saw Matthew – whom she could not mistake since he was the spitting image of his father – by a huge trampoline and then Valerie who resembled her mother greatly except for the absence of that haughty smile, Vivienne Woods always had on her face. Sharpay's gaze lingered on Troy's kids as she imagined them being her own.

"You must be Sharpay!" a woman's voice brought her back from dreamland and she turned to see a redheaded woman smiling at her as her eyes sparkled with curiosity. She smiled.

"Uhm, yeah I am… Missus…?" Sharpay said trying not to be impolite. Then it hit her that she was talking to Troy's mother when common sense struck and she realized that the sparkling blue eyes of the woman was the same shade and sparkle of Troy's.

"Call me Lucille, honey." Lucille told Sharpay as she studied her from head to toe, subtly, of course.

"Right…Lucille. I'm so sorry, I'm so nervous!" Sharpay let out a laugh and prayed that her heart wouldn't beat so fast. Being around Troy's mother increased the tension tenfold and Troy seemed to have abandoned her.

"Nervous about what honey – oh! I forgot, this is the first time you're gonna meet the whole family. Well, come on, I'll introduce you to everyone." Lucille grabbed Sharpay's hand and took her to where a tall brunette was busy with the ribs and steaks at the grill. He wore a classic 'kiss the cook' apron and was whistling while he put the raw meat over the fire and slathered them with his special sauce. Lucille and Sharpay stood a few feet away from him so they won't smell like smoke.

"Jack," the man didn't look up until his wife prodded his side and he let out a guffaw.

"Not here Lucy, I'm grilling the ribs." Jack told her with a Cheshire smile which became a sheepish grin when he noticed Sharpay standing a few feet away.

"So you've decided to get yourself a girlfriend." Jack said standing up and wiped his hands on the apron before holding out one for Sharpay to shake, "… and you are?" he asked with that same charming smile Troy always reserved for her when he was feeling playful.

"Sharpay Evans," Sharpay answered returning the firm handshake.

"Jack Bolton, pleasure to meet 'ya Sharpay." Sharpay giggled when he winked and Lucille just rolled her eyes before taking her hand again and led her towards Chad and Taylor who were now joined by Troy. Taylor looked at the oncoming women and smiled making Troy look up in time to see Sharpay give him a slight steely look which said, _you abandoned me earlier_. He gave an apologetic shrug and waited for them to join his two closest friends.

"Sharpay, this is Chad and his wife, Taylor." Lucille introduced the couple and Sharpay nodded.

"I've met them a couple of weeks ago." Sharpay said as Chad nodded his head in agreement and Taylor hugged her by way of greeting. Troy was immediately standing at Sharpay's side.

"Troy, where've you been? You come here with your date and you leave her standing in the middle looking lost. Where are your manners?" Lucille scolded her son who was starting to blush furiously with each word his mother uttered.

"Manners? I never knew Troy had them!" Chad joked and everyone laughed except Troy who punched his arm and glared at him still blushing furiously.

"See! See! I told you didn't I?!" Chad cried excitedly pointing at the spot Troy punched him. This made everyone laugh harder.

"Some friend you are." Troy shook his head mockingly and was about to lead Sharpay away when his mother pried his hand away with a stern look which was in contrast to the bright sparkle in her eyes.

"No Troy – I'll be host to Sharpay this time. Go find your manners first." Lucille chided him and took Sharpay by the elbow where she gently led her to the huge trampoline where Chad and Taylor's sons were bouncing along with Matthew while Valerie laughed and took pictures with her digital camera.

"Hi Grammy! Who's that?" one of the afro-haired kids who looked exactly like Chad asked. He was immediately followed by two others who looked just like him. The Danforth triplets stared at Sharpay with great curiosity which seemed to get the attention of the Bolton kids too.

"This is Sharpay." Lucille introduced Sharpay and she smiled at the triplets who all gave her three identical mischievous grins.

"I'm Robbie!"

"I'm Jacob!"

"I'm Tyler!"

Three identical voices told her their names at the same time and it stunned her for a moment because she couldn't tell to whom the names belonged because one: they were triplets and two: they were triplets.

"Hi, I'm the official underpaid, overworked and totally undeserving of this job nanny, Matthew David Bolton." Matthew introduced himself after carefully making his way towards Sharpay. He stuck out his hand and she shook it smiling gratefully. While Matthew towered behind the triplets, they whispered quickly amongst themselves and suddenly lunged at Matthew who hardly looked surprised. In a flash all four were wrestling with each other in the middle of the trampoline while Valerie made her way towards her father's date.

"Are you like _the _Sharpay Evans?" she asked and when Sharpay nodded, Valerie had to hide the oncoming squeal behind a wide grin.

"Oh my gosh, I totally love your films! Well – I love my mother's films too – and yours!" Valerie said. Sharpay could only smile back since she was overwhelmed with a feeling of great warmness at being accepted so quickly into the Bolton clan. They hardly knew her but they were all very welcoming. The Evans family were not really so quick to warm up to people being that "acquaintances" and "friends" were mostly businessmen and socialites who were all wary of each other since at any time, one of them can stab another in the back with a bogus business deal or a terrible scandal.

"Thanks… you must be Val, right?" she asked and Valerie nodded enthusiastically. Sharpay noted that she was like her mother _physically _but her personality was very much like Troy's; of course, that stemming from first impressions since they just met.

"Okay! Finally! Whew! They don't pay _me _enough to do this… on second thought, they don't pay me at all!" Matthew gasped from the side of the trampoline having survived the earlier tackle. The Danforth triplets were now running toward their mother on the other side of the yard.

"How on earth did you get them off you?" Lucille asked for the first time since she introduced Sharpay. Matthew gave her a victorious grin and she just shook her head.

"Boys…" she muttered and Valerie giggled as did Sharpay.

"So, Ms. Sharpay –" Matthew started but Sharpay held up a hand to silence him. He looked back at her confused, his mouth slightly agape.

"You can call me Sharpay. 'Ms. Sharpay' sounds totally weird." Sharpay said and Matthew sighed in relief. Apparently he thought he was going to be berated.

"Okay… Sharpay… your Dad's date right?" he asked and watched as a light pink tinge appeared on Sharpay's face and she stammered when she answered.

"Uh… yea… yeah…. I am." Sharpay stammered feeling very self-conscious at the moment.

"Cool." Matthew said and then focused on something, or rather someone, behind Sharpay. The atmosphere seem to quiet down a bit and everyone's heads turned to the direction of the double doors leading back inside the house. On the back porch, in her flowery-printed dress and Chanel sunglasses stood Vivienne Woods.

"Mom!"

The silence was broken and everyone snapped their heads to Matthew's blur as he raced towards his mother who opened her smooth slightly muscular toned arms and engulfed him in a huge embrace where he was followed shortly by his older sister. The three broke apart and Vivienne took off her sunglasses with a flourish and a slight swish of her hair. She then placed it on top of her head and she surveyed the backyard once more before spotting Lucille.

"Oh… hi Mrs. Bolton." Vivienne called out cheerily which did not really suit her voice which wasn't high but low enough to be enthralling. Lucille nodded curtly.

"Viv! What a surprise, what in the world… brought you here?" Troy asked going up and gently placing his hand on her back as he guided her back down to the backyard where everyone was starting to resume their previous activities before her arrival.

"You invited me here Troy – remember? To meet Sharpay?" Vivienne told him and the look on her former husband's face told her he forgot.

"I did!? Oh yeah…" Troy muttered and the two came to a halt in front of Sharpay who gave Vivienne a smile the dark-haired, femme fatal actress returned.

"Sharpay! I heard your movie with hotshot Johnny Depp is making a lot of fans antsy. You doing a love scene?" this question made Troy nearly balk; trust Vivienne to ask the most out of the ordinary questions. He looked apologetically at Sharpay but was surprised that she answered her colleague without being fazed by the question.

"Oh no… we were _supposed _to but 'ol Johnny said he couldn't do that sort of stuff anymore." Sharpay explained and Vivienne just nodded.

"… _supposed to_!?" Troy nearly yelled. The two actresses looked at him in surprise.

"Well of course Troy! It comes with the story you're filming." Vivienne explained nonchalantly and Sharpay nodded her head in agreement. Troy looked back and forth at the two women with a slightly crazed look on his face.

"What in the world are you thinking stripping yourselves half-naked and pretending to 'go at it' with men you hardly even know? I mean you might be _pretending_ but-" Vivienne cut him off.

"For your information we aren't porn stars Troy! We're just doing it to depict the love or passion or whatever's brewing between two characters! It's a job… or an _art _if you will!" she told him.

"An _art_!? What do you mean it's an _art_!? You're half-naked and writhing and moaning for the entire population of men to jerk off to!" Troy was beside himself with rage and Vivienne looked totally offended at what he just told her. She looked like she was slapped.

"It is an art just as much as your whiteboard with its circles and X's I can neither make heads nor tails of!" Vivienne was now raising her voice and gaining everyone's attention, again.

"At least mine doesn't involve having sex in front of the camera and enjoying it!" Troy spat.

"What on earth makes you think I enjoy half the scenes – or rather love scenes – that I do!?" Vivienne yelled at him. Everyone was watching them now and Valerie and Matthew looked disappointed in their parents. Sharpay stepped to the side, she didn't want to be in the middle of their argument and even if she was Troy's lover, she doubted that she would be able to stop the quarrel escalating in front of her. She watched helplessly from the sidelines as Troy and Vivienne continued biting each other's heads off because of one harmless question. No wonder they divorced, she thought.

"…your act could've fooled me!"

"Well then it meant I was doing a damn fine job as an actress!"

"Not to mention a great cheater!"

"How dare you!?"

Troy and Vivienne continued yelling at each other and the topic changed from love scenes to the other petty stuff they used to fight about when they were married.

"… always gone! The kids were always looking for you!"

"At least I wasn't the one getting drunk in bars after a championship game!"

"It was an after party!"

Sharpay noticed Chad and Taylor ushering their children into the house while Lucille was striding furiously towards the rowing ex-couple. The look on her face resembled that of antagonists moving in for the kill and thinking quickly, Sharpay stepped between the two who abruptly stopped shouting at each other.

"Hey stop it! I thought we were all here for barbeque? Not a fight. Troy, please go help your Dad. Viv, let's talk somewhere else, or would you rather…?" Sharpay looked around at Vivienne who just nodded and looked ready to follow her. Troy sighed in defeat and went over to Jack who seemed to have burned one of the steaks because he was busy watching the fight.

Sharpay led Vivienne back to the house and the two looked for an empty room, finding solace in the living room towards the front of the house, where nobody would see or hear them.

"What was that about?" she asked her fellow actress and Vivienne smiled guiltily.

"It was the reason we divorced. I am… as you have noticed, a very _liberal _person and Troy… well he has his own view of things." Vivienne explained softly looking out the window.

"This is so awkward." Sharpay said after a moment where neither of them talked.

"I know… he looks like he wants to marry you! And here I am, his ex-wife, witnessing it. Let me tell you one thing though, you deserve Troy – I mean, after Roger." Sharpay smiled at the uncharacteristic remark by Vivienne.

"Thank you…" was all she could say. The two women shared an agreement through a look and they both went back out just in time to join everybody for the long-awaited ribs and steak.

=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=

After their little talk in the living room, everything went about as smoothly as possible. True, Lucille seemed to shoot daggers at Vivienne whenever they set eyes on each other and Troy almost did the same thing, everybody seemed to have a good time.

Sharpay noticed that Vivienne seemed really close to her children and the two adored her very much although she was always out of the country or out partying somewhere.

When Troy took her home, he tried to apologize for Vivienne's appearance but Sharpay waved him off and they ended up making out in his car for a good half hour until Mr. Bing, Sharpay's neighbor came up to see what happened since he heard honking sounds and it was becoming quite irritating.

"…I'm sorry, Mr. Bing!" Sharpay called out and giggled as Troy slid his hand up her dress.

"Troy stop it!" she snapped playfully but he just brought his hand farther up her thigh making her moan and clutch the open door to keep herself from falling.

"I'll see you." Troy said kissing the spot through the fabric where his hand was a moment ago.

"Uh-huh. There are just some things Lucille ought to know about you Troy…" and before Troy could question her on that, Sharpay was in the safety of her home.

* * *

Finally FF is working properly! I was gonna post this yesterday but there was a problem and I think this is the fastest they've come up with a repair, lol!  
So once again, please review dearest readers...


	6. Chapter 6

**Under one roof**

**Chapter VI**

**Thanksgiving Dinner**

Troy looked at the three engagement rings being presented to him on velvet pillows by the saleslady at the United Diamonds, Inc. his eyes comparing the designs and the reputability of the rings. After what seemed to be a very long moment, he pointed to the ring sitting on top of the red velvet pillow at the rightmost of the three. The saleslady smiled as she put the other two back and went to the back of the store to encase the ring in its velvet box.

While waiting, Troy looked around the store and smiled remembering why he was here again. It seemed like such a long time ago when he entered this shop and picked out a ring with the biggest diamond and had the goofiest smile on his face. That cost him quite a fortune but he was _in love _and couldn't care less.

But then again, times have changed, and Troy knew that he just to pick out that _special ring _for the woman he loves and the one he is really willing to marry. He just hoped that Sharpay would love the ring (unlike Vivienne who would only love it if it was big enough to show from a distance).

The saleslady returned with a knowing smile on her face as she handed Troy the box and the bill. Troy wondered if the smile on her lips was of genuine happiness for his future engagement or because she made a good sale. Either way, he smiled back and took out his checkbook to write down the proper amount. He gave it to the lady who went back in a while with his receipt.

=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=

Sharpay sighed happily as she put down the phone and continued on applying her make-up. So far, her arrangements at The Gardens on Glendon were still in order and that they were already preparing the Thanksgiving turkey. She smiled remembering how Troy came up with the idea of celebrating Thanksgiving together as a family somewhere that was not "home" per se, but someplace just as special.

She was very happy with his pick because, if truth be told, she was really worried about what restaurant he might suggest. Troy then, sensing her doubts, took her to The Gardens on Glendon and she fell in love with the place immediately.

It was a beautiful garden restaurant with its brick walls, terra cotta flooring and the ficus trees that seem to reach up towards the sky since the top of the dome ceiling had a hole that let the moonlight (and sunlight) in and it gave the place a warm, cheery and airy ambience that will put anyone at ease. Yet it was nothing compared to the food – which was to die for, in Sharpay's view.

Her order of Warm Poached Salmon with Danish Cucumber Riata was heaven, if you could call it that and Troy's order of Prime New York Steak with Roquefort Butter left with him with a satisfied, almost serenely high, look. The service too was very laudable.

"Mom?"

Sharpay's reverie was broken when her daughter strode into the room and sat down on her bed. She glanced at her daughter from her vanity mirror which was just in front of her king-sized bed. Ashley was already wearing her chosen outfit for the night and she looked ready to leave. This meant that she was telling Sharpay, through her actions and gestures, that she was getting impatient and judging by the very bored look on her face, she had been waiting for quite a while now.

"Honey, just a few more minutes. I'm just applying my make-up." Sharpay told her daughter patiently, glancing at her from the mirror in time to see her raise an eyebrow.

"Mom, it usually doesn't take you _forever _to put on eye shadow." Ashley remarked emphasizing her point by looking directly at Sharpay's suspended hand which was holding the small brush. Sharpay realized that she had been holding it through the whole time she was thinking about Troy. She quickened her pace a bit and was surprised it took her such a short time to make everything perfect.

"Hmmm… I haven't seen you this dreamy ever since Daddy took you on that…" Ashley stopped and Sharpay did too. They both looked at each other for a long time via the mirror, neither one breaking the gaze nor the silence that settled around them. Sharpay was suddenly feeling queasy about her daughter's relationship with Troy and Ashley was reminiscing about her father.

The tension was broken by a knock on the door. Sharpay jumped and went to answer it while Ashley sank back on the bed trying to hold on a while longer to the memories.

"Aren't you two ready yet?" a voice asked from the doorway and Ashley looked up in time to see her very pregnant aunt walk into the room. Kelsi Nielsen-Evans was a sight to behold. She was the same height as Sharpay but she had the aura of a woman who knows how to wield power with a conductor's baton.

"Hi Aunt Kels!" Ashley said standing up to give her aunt a hug, "_I'm _ready."

"Yes, I can see that." Kelsi nodded and gave her niece an once-over.

"Well forgive me for being slow…" Sharpay muttered from the closet earning a laugh from her sister-in-law.

"I do forgive you Sharpay… I forgive you for falling in love again and having this 'I'm floating on Cloud 9' look on your face and moving like _you are _on cloud 9!" Kelsi joked and Sharpay poked her head out of the closet to give her a playful glare.

"Ha! Like you didn't have that look on your face when you were about to get married – although you looked more like you had the best pot session of your life and we were all worried you actually _did _drugs!" Sharpay retorted making Kelsi fake gasp and clutch heart in mock indignation.

"How dare you!" she stage-whispered and the three women started laughing.

"Oh hey! Hate to break up a good party starting but I think we have another one prior to that starting in half an hour." Ryan announced standing at the doorway.

"Yes dear, we are aware of that." Kelsi said laughing as she jerked her thumb towards Sharpay's closet, "Your sister though… well that's another story!"

"Hey!" Sharpay yelled as she got out wearing her outfit for the night. Finally finished, everyone laughed and headed out the room and met at the living room where Vance was watching over three little blond boys in suits chase each other.

"Opa!" Ashley cried making a beeline towards her grandfather and hugging him tightly.

"Are we all ready to go?" the authoritative voice of Vance Evans rang around the living room and everyone consented quietly before walking out the front door to the awaiting limousine.

=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=

"Jack, button up your collar dear."

"It makes my throat itchy…"

"Well that's because your dress shirt's a tad too small. Why don't you change it?"

"But this is my favorite dress shirt!"

"And I'll frame it for you and hang it up on a prominent place on our wall but right now you have to change it."

"Fine… youcnntevshifavmi…"

"What!"

"Nothing dear!"

Lucille rolled her eyes as she watched her husband grudgingly go back to the guest room to change his "favorite" dress shirt. The two were already down the hall when she noticed that her husband's collar button was open.

"Wow, I can't believe you stuck with him after all these years." Valerie teased as she went out of her room and walked beside her grandmother towards the staircase.

"Yeah… I can't believe it either." Lucille sighed and they both laughed.

"I mean seriously! You're both like Homer and Marge." Valerie giggled and Lucille just shook her head smiling knowingly.

"Whoever we're both like; the important thing is that we stuck together and made our marriage work. Remember: Marriages are made in heaven. But, again, so are thunder, lightning, tornados and hail." Valerie nodded amused as the two continued their way down not noticing Troy who was standing a few feet behind them. He heard the banter and his mother's warning – which disturbed him on some level. True, he had experienced the "marriage made in heaven" part and the four disasters after that but what rattled him the most was the feeling that during the second time around (if she says yes, which I'm pretty sure we all know by now she will), thunder, lightning, tornados and hail will come at greater forces than he could ever have imagined.

=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=

Since Vance Evans was a man who was very strict about punctuality, the Evans arrived a half hour earlier than the designated time for the Boltons and the Evans to meet. They settled into their reserved table and Sharpay asked for the aperitif to whet her family's appetite. Ashley however, was asked to take care of her cousins who were now admiring one of the ficus trees. After chasing them around the restaurant, Ashley finally needed a breather and asked them to behave in their respective chairs while she went to the bathroom to freshen up.

The Boltons arrived and Troy immediately noticed the imposing figure of Vance Evans. He ushered his family towards the table while he assured the maître d' that they _were _the Boltons. Troy joined them at the table and introduced his parents and children to the Evans. Pleasantries were exchanged and everybody seemed to get along with each other when both Troy and Sharpay (who were seated at both ends of the table) noticed that the reason for their current togetherness (which was their daughters) wasn't seated on their chairs.

"Sharpay, where's Ashley?"

"Troy, where's Valerie?"

The two questions were asked simultaneously and made everyone look up and glance at the couple then at the empty seats.

"Ashley went to the restroom." Richard piped up and smiled proudly for at least, being able to help. Kelsi ruffled his hair and smiled at him while Ryan looked worriedly at Valerie's empty chair.

"Something tells me, Val also went to the restroom." Lucille stated following Ryan's gaze.

"Oh boy…"

=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=

Valerie hurried out of the car and followed her family inside the restaurant when she suddenly felt the need to pee. Recognizing this as a sign of her nervousness, she silently cursed herself and then approached a waiter to ask directions towards the restroom.

She got inside and hurried towards an unoccupied stall where she relieved herself. When she got out however, the last person she wanted to see on earth was standing over a sink, re-applying her make-up. If Valerie wasn't taught any hygiene, she would've gone straight out of the restroom ignoring her enemy but since it was too gross, she settled on quickly washing her hands.

"What are you here for?" Ashley asked coldly while she leaned closer to the mirror in order to see clearly, while she applied her eyeliner. This prevented her from seeing the glare being thrown at her.

"Thanksgiving dinner." Valerie snapped as she took a paper towel and dried her hands.

"Ooh, all the burger joints must be closed." Ashley taunted as she replaced the cap of her eyeliner and put it back in her purse. She turned to leave just as Valerie shot the crumpled paper towel into the wastebasket and also turned to leave.

"Are you following me, Bolton?" Ashley snapped when she noticed that they were both going in the same direction. Valerie stopped and gave her an eye roll.

"Gimme a break, if there's one person I'd rather _not_ follow, it'd be you," she snapped.

"Oh yeah? Then I suggest that if you have a table of your own, you can go straight there!"

"Why me! When you're the one heading towards _my _table!"

"Excuse me? My _family _is sitting over _that _table having Thanksgiving dinner!"

"_Your family_? Why mine's also having dinner… no."

Valerie looked over at the reserved table and saw her father, grandparents and brother looking back at her. They were seated with Sharpay, and the people she presumed to be her family. Ashley frowned at the abrupt silence and also looked towards her table where she was met with the same sight. The two girls stared in surprise.

"Your mother is Sharpay Adams…?" Valerie stuttered.

"Nee Evans, yes – and you're Troy…"Ashley stammered.

"Bolton's daughter – explains the jock abilities – yes." Valerie finished for her.

The two teens approached the table warily and took a seat directly opposite each other while the tension grew and silence, once again, overcame everyone.

"Dad… is there something you're not telling me… _yet_?" Valerie asked coolly eyeing her rival across her as she spoke to her father. Troy looked at the two girls in the middle and coughed nervously.

"Well honey – you were supposed to find out soon enough," he said in a somewhat shaky voice.

"_Right…" _muttered Valerie looking very disappointed although inside she was really mad at her father. Troy glanced at Sharpay who didn't seem to be as shaken as he was.

"You must be Valerie Bolton." Everyone stared at Vance Evans who acted like there was no tension around, like this was something that happened every Thanksgiving dinner.

"Yes sir, that's me…" Valerie answered cautiously eyeing the man sitting beside her rival.

"I see and you also love basketball, or so I hear?" Vance continued asking before taking a sip of his wine. Everybody took this as a cue to try and defeat the silence around them.

"Yes sir, I do play it a lot." Valerie replied in a bit of monotone. The man seemed to intimidate her much more than anyone she had ever known in her entire life.

"She's the team captain in her school." Matthew Bolton decided, for once in his life, to step in and save his sister the awkwardness of the situation. Vance Evans glanced at the boy who was the spitting image of his father and decided to talk to him instead. More aggravation on Ashley's part was lessened when the waiter arrived with the aperitifs and everybody started eating, the tension quickly vanishing as everyone at the table savored the scrumptious food before them.

=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=:+:=

It became clear throughout dinner that Valerie and Ashley weren't so keen on the news that their parents were dating. Since they were rivals at the same school, the less contact they had with each other, the better… if only it could last.

It was time for desert and everybody was already contemplating the mouth-watering dish the chef had prepared for them. Troy was especially fidgety and this was noticed by his mother who instinctively knew that this time, desert would be extra special.

Valerie couldn't wait to get the dinner over with so she can have a long talk with her father and Ashley also lost her appetite. She just wanted to go home and play with her cousins. The waiter came, his tray laden with the deserts and what seemed to be a champagne flute.

He distributed the (desert) and set the champagne flute in front of Sharpay who gave him a confused look. As she turned to Troy to ask for an explanation, she found him kneeling next to her looking nervous. Suddenly a hush swept over the entire restaurant as all eyes settled on the man pulling a velvet box out of his coat. Sharpay could only stare blankly at Troy as he presented to her the black velvet box and opened it ever so slowly. Inside lay the most beautiful ring Sharpay had ever seen. It was shaped like a spiral, studded with diamonds with a star in the middle.

"Sharpay," he began in a slightly quivering voice, "I never thought I could love again – my experience with Vivienne taught me that no woman would ever be compatible with me but when I met you… I just knew and… this is just too incredible for me but at the same time, I couldn't let it just pass. I know this is really cheesy, but Sharpay Evans, you are the woman who brings light into my life and I'll be damned – I swear – if you don't marry me… not that I'm threatening you or something," this earned laughs from everyone as Troy took a deep breath and prepared himself for the question.

"Sharpay Evans," at this point Valerie looked up at the hole in the ceiling and tried, but failed, to be amazed at the twinkling stars above. Somewhere deep in her heart, she was praying that this was a nightmare and her father did not just date her rival's mother. Ashley began fiddling with the hem of her dress and though she was happy with her mother's happiness, she was trying to live with the truth that one way or another she would have to stomach the would-be constant presence of Valerie Bolton, the perpetual thorn in her side.

"…will you," Lucille gripped Jacks hand very tightly and her husband winced as his hand continued to grow numb. Nonetheless, he was happy for his son. Matthew rolled his eyes at all the mushiness going on and glanced at his sister whom he noticed, was not very happy.

"…do me the honor of…" Ryan and Kelsi were both waiting intently for Ashley's reaction. They could gauge by the way she was slowly stiffening on her seat with every word that she was trying to steel herself for some inevitable doom. Vance Evans observed everyone around him with a critical eye and made a prediction that this moment of seemingly perpetual bliss would become ugly in a very hasty manner.

"…becoming my," Sharpay's heart pounded with every word and her breath came in quick ragged bursts as she struggled to contain the sudden rush of happiness surging through her. She wanted nothing more than to scream yes, jump into Troy's arms and kiss him senseless but she kept her composure and let him finish.

"…wife?" Troy looked at her expectantly.

"Yes!"

Everyone in the restaurant applauded, some wolf-whistled while others took pictures. Troy stood up as did Sharpay and the two kissed right in front of everyone. They broke apart and Troy slipped the ring on Sharpay's finger.

* * *

First of all, I am truly sorry for not writing in such a _long _time!  
I have been really busy, with life in general, and I could not believe it's been almost a year that I published this story!  
Anyway, I am going to try and finish this story - maybe slowly, depending on the reviews (hint) and hopefully, this wouldn't be my last.

To those who have been waiting for this update... if you are still waiting, this is for you guys! Thank you for the reviews and support you have given me.  
To those who just added this in their Favorites and put this on their Story Alert during my long hiatus, thank you too.

And to those who want to copyright my story, just PM me before copy-pasting anything.  
Sadly I've had the experience of having one of my stories plagiarized and I'm not really happy with that person. So please, don't even try.


End file.
